Modems are one of the main connection hubs in a subscriber's premises (e.g., a home) and allow for communication with an external network, both upstream and downstream. The modem conditions the internal communication signals (i.e., inside the home) as well as the external communication signals from the network. While communicating, the modem sends and receives desired signals between two ends (e.g., the home and network). The desired signals may be in a predetermined frequency band. For example, when the network is a cable television (CATV) network, the external network signals may be in a (CATV) frequency band.
The predetermined frequency band may also contain undesirable signals (e.g., noise). The noise may be the result of the modem having loose connectors, oxidation, and/or corrosion (e.g., on a center conductor). Each modem that generates this noise contributes to the overall/aggregate noise level in the entire CATV system. As the number of modems in the CATV system that generate noise increases, the quality of service (QoS) of the CATV system thus decreases.